Disfraz
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: -Hay muchos locos por la ciudad, Arnoldo.-Si había muchos locos en la ciudad, algunos por nombre Helga que tenían el disfraz entre varias de sus ropas. Si, demasidos locos en la ciudad...otra razón para que el tragaluz de Arnold se vaya.


**Hey Arnold!** No me Pertenece, le pertenece al super recontrafantastico señor **Craig Bartlett.**

Inspirado en una imagen de Hey Arnold! que me encontré :33

* * *

**Disfraz**

Le incomodaba. Le incomodaba que su novio no se preocupara por la privacidad de su cuarto. Cualquiera, y digo cualquiera podría subir por las escaleras de incendio, espiarlo en sus actividades cotidianas, por ejemplo al cambiarse de ropa, o algo peor, como robar uno que otro objeto sin valor aparente. Un enfermo mental, obsesionado por su ángel de rubios rizos se atrevería todo a través de ese enorme traga luz.

-Helga.-La aludida dio un respingo sobre la cama y miro a su novio por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba ocupado en el proyecto de historia que ambos debían entregar el lunes

-¿Que?-El rubio se estiro sobre la silla, bostezando y restregándose el ojo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que disfraz llevaremos para la fiesta de Rhonda?- La rubia observo el traga luz, estaba anocheciendo con rapidez y los matices naranjas iban desapareciendo.

-Aun falta mucho, Arnoldo.-

-Es mañana, Helga.- Pataki bufo.

-¿Por que no hizo una fiesta normal? Es una idiota, ¿disfrazarnos para una fiesta? ¿Que edad tenemos? ¿Nueve años otra vez?-Arnold sonrió divertido tecleando con rapidez en su computadora.- ¡Que Rhonda madure de una vez!

-Vamos, Helga, será divertido.-

-Si claro.-Rodó los ojos.- divertido para los zopencos como tu.-

Arnold suspiro, y observo sobre su hombro a Helga. Tenia el ceño fruncido sin dejar de mirar el traga luz.

-Al menos piensa en un disfraz que podríamos llevar.- Helga volvió a bufar observando las delgadas nubes, con formas raras y asimétricas, pero una le llamo la atención, tenia forma de caballo...Sonrió en una mueca de malicia y un poco de perversión. Se levanto de la cama en un salto, atrayendo la atención de Arnold.

-¿Que pasa?-

-¡Ya se de que disfrazarnos!-dijo con emoción desbordada en las palabras, corrió directo a la puerta abriendo con rapidez.- Regreso en una hora.-sentencio

._._._._._._._._.

Helga oyó su nombre detrás de la puerta de su novio. Sonrió, sonrió por que Arnold sonaba en una mezcla de confusión y enojo. Abrió la puerta con tan velozmente como sus manos le permitieron. La imagen que se asomo ante sus ojos azules, era simplemente deliciosa.

-¡Si!- La voz se le inundo de alegría, pero no de la buena, si no de una perversa.

-No.-Susurro algo fuerte que más parecía un grito que no daría por la vergüenza que sentía.

-Aguafiestas.-Bufo nuevamente, con su vestido café, sombrero vaquero y botas blancas con adornos rosados. Toda una vaquera ¡Ajua!

-No Lo soy.- Dijo en un tono cansado, masajeándose el punte de la nariz. Arnold tenia al cuello un pañuelo rojo, un sombrero café que combinaba con la ropa interior café...si era ropa interior café. No, no traía camisa ni pantalón.

La rubia hizo un gesto de enfado y sabia que se acercaría la tormenta Pataki, suspiro, por que de alguna manera sabia su derrota de antemano, claro siempre puede llegar a un acuerdo y ponerse el disfraz -!¿Eso era un disfraz?!- por supuesto con algunas modificaciones -Háblese de Camisa y un pantalón-

-Helga...-La rubia lo miro, sonriente por que Arnold no haría por protestar.- ¿De donde sacaste esto?-

Fue una pregunta amable, por que otra persona pudo haber preguntado ¡¿De donde mierda has sacado esto!? Pero era el chico con cabeza de balón, bueno y paciente, y también curioso. Pataki se encogió de hombros.

-Hay muchos locos por la ciudad, Arnoldo.-Si había muchos locos en la ciudad, algunos por nombre Helga que tenían el disfraz entre varias de sus ropas. Si, demasidos locos en la ciudad...otra razón para que el tragaluz de Arnold se vaya.

* * *

Holaaaaaaa! :33 otro fic de Hey Arnold! enserio creo que debo ir a un Psicólogo e_e me estoy obsesionando bastante con Arnold y Helga xDD. Bueno este fic es cortito pero con mucho amor: 33 xD. Como dije arriba, esto esta inspirado en una imagen que encontré de una artista llamada **Limey404, **búsquenla sus dibujos son muy buenos :).

Gracias a la personitas que me escriben sus Reviews en mis fic anteriores y perdón por no contestarles, soy medio torpe para eso .

Y de nuevo gracias por leerme :3


End file.
